The Big Mystery
by FloridianChick
Summary: 40 years after Alien vs Predator a new team is going to retrace the steps of Alexa Woods and her team. After Miss. Woods came back she was questioned but would not speak of what happnened only that she was the only survivor. Now Melissa has to go back and
1. Chapter 1

The Big Mystery

40 years after A.V.P…

Melissa hated the cold she just hated it. She guessed it came from her growing up in sunny Florida where it wasn't cold or at least it didn't get that cold. Now she was in Antarctica, where it was below 0 cold and to investigate a case that happened. Well isn't that nice send me to the most remote place on earth and to figure out a dumb explosion , she thought. 40 years ago Weyland-Yutani sent out a team to investigate a heat spot they found under the frigid Antarctica. From what she read only Alexa Woods survived and Miss. Woods would not tell them what happened so now 40 years later Weyland-Yutani decided to send Melissa to figure it out. If there is any evidence left she thought looking out from the big ship which was taking her to what she thought was her doom. She was in a group of 8 which were suppose to help her uncover this big mystery. They company has asked Miss.Woods to come along but she apparently did not want to go back so she declined. She's smart she knows better to go into the most unhabitable place on the bloody earth Melissa thought. From what Melissa gathered from her big file they gave her Miss. Woods was living a happy life with no husband and was now working for a researching facility in California. When the company had received her distress call from the ship she refused to tell them what exactly happened to the rest of the crew but just told them they had died. She also had an odd mark on her cheek and when questioned she said she rubbed against something that was burning. Melissa knew she was lying but they company believed her. What happened to her out here I wonder. Now 28 year old Melissa Gadver was going to the exact location Miss. Woods and the other team went 40 years ago. There trip would only take 3 days to get there thanx's to there new ultra fast ship. They were already on there second day. She headed inside to warm up.

Melissa was the head person on this trip and the rest of the team knew that but that didn't stop them from teasing her. "Well lookie here if it isn't Miss. Bossy". That earned a laugh from the onlookers as Melissa advanced her way to the speaker.Bobby Cass was the most insufferable person you will ever meet. He was 29 a year older than Melissa and always treated her like a baby because of it. Melissa guessed he just couldn't get in his thick skull that she got the part of leadership and he didn't. "Bobby must you be an annoying git?". Bobby huffed. "I don't know what your talking about". Melissa just rolled her eyes and went to see Clay Basten. Clay Basten was her best male friend. They have known each other since they were 5 when Melissa moved into Orlando, Florida. Clay Basten was also 29 but acted like a big brother to Melissa and also helped her out a lot. No one couls say Clay was not handsome, he had dark black hair which was always slicked back no matter what and dark brown eyes which engulfed you if you looked into them. He was also tan 6 feet and muscular. Melissa use to have a little crush on her next door neighbor. But Clay had never taken the hint so he was the next best thing her best friend. Melissa opened his door and slammed it close. Clay who had been working on something looked up and at once knew. "It's Bobby again isn't it?". Melissa nodded and said "He is such a git!". Clay chuckled. "Well think of it this way the quicker we get this mission done the quicker we can get away from him". Melissa sighed. "Can you please take him when we split up?". Clay nodded. "Thanx". Melissa headed out to go to her room to sleep before they began there journey on the Artic ice.


	2. Chapter 2:The Discovery

Notes: WhiteDragonHawke- clay is not gay lol I wasn't even thinking about it but now you mentioned it maybe I will make him gay who knows lol Bobby dieing hmmmm I like! Maybe a horrible death by the predator gasps I just gave half of it away!

PREDALIEN KING- stop giving away my whole story! Lol and you just have to read to find out im not telling anything

Cittygurl- thanx for the comments this chapter will describe Melissa more since I totally forgot in the last chapter oops…

_**Chapter 2: The Discovery**_

**_Melissa woke up to a bright day in the Artic well if you count 20 degrees bright .She put up her shoulder lengh brown hair in a messy bun and had 2 of her blonde highlights sticking out. She put on some sweatpants and a sweater and a hoodie over her long tan figure (hope this is enough detail on what she looks like if not please tell me) She went to find Clay and found him and the rest of the group waiting for her. "Well looks like Melissa decided to show her face too good for us Melissa?". Of course the speaker was Bobby and as usual Melissa ignored him. She went up to Clay, "why didn't anyone wake me?". Clay looked at her. "I tried waking you 5 times and you were still sound asleep". "Well are we at the site?". "Yep, teams all ready to go". "Ok, lets go". They headed out of the huge ships in vehicles that would carry them to the site. They had split into 2 groups, Alpha and Delta and Clay being the honorable man he is took Bobby. So she was stuck with Matt on the way to the site. Now Matt Dubane is a southern guy like her and Clay but also has the southern accent since he is from Alabama._**

_**He almost looks like Clay's twin but if you squint your eyes really hard you can see that Matt has a speck of green in his dark brown eyes. He was pretty much a good guy if you got past him being a smart arse all the time. Melissa laughed when she thought back to when Clay and Matt got into a disagreement on how cold it would be that morning. Matt was driving the car if you would call it that. They came to a quick stop which got Melissa out of her daydream. She stepped out into the Artic sun. Even though it was sunny it was still cold as heck. She saw Clay get out of the car next to her. He was looking at his map of the area. "From what the company gathered the site is right there". They all looked to where Clay pointed to see a plain of snow. Melissa raised an eyebrow. She looked at Clay and he just shrugged. "Well lets begin digging" Melissa commanded. **_

**_Not more than 20 minutes later Sunnie Esbeth found something. "Hey Melissa come here I think I got something". Melissa walked over to look at what Sunnie discovered. "It looks like some kind on mask". Melissa looked at it more closely and saw the mark Alexa beared carved into it. (In a.v,p he loses his mask or something) "Interesting keep digging maybe we'll find more". What Melissa didn't know was that something was watching them. Actually 4 somethings. These 4 somethings were Predators as the oomans called them. They were intrigued at the Oomans interest in their devices. One of them spoke "should we kill them now before they find something else". Scar now an Elder looked at the Young Blood. "We shall wait to see what else these Oomans find". The Young Blood nodded and watched the Oomans. Scar had barely survived after all he was a carrier for the aliens. Once the_** **_kainde amedha broke out his chest barely missing a major artery they quickly killed it and saved him. He is the only one who had survived. That is how he became an elder and also trusted Oomans even though others in his race did not. He guessed it came from helping an Ooman called Alexa out in the temple. Scar turned and went back to where there ship hid._**


	3. Chapter 3:Getting Noticed

Notes: PREDALIEN KING- wow you reaallly like this story I can tell lol scar is back I mean how could I not bring him back he's the best part lol now if you keep your side of the bargain (to not give my whole story) I'll keep mine and right a few more chapters…. Notice im playing with the fonts lol there cool ….Now on with the story…….. Chapter 3: Getting Noticed 

It had been 3 hours since they found that mask and still no other discoveries. Melissa had a feeling something was watching them from ahead and decided to investigate. "I'm going to go out a little further" she called to Clay. Clay just nodded and continued playing cards with himself. Don't be concerened or anything she thinks. She starts walking ahead till she was far enough for the others to not hear her. "I could of swore something was watching us from here". She looked into the snow to see 4 large footprints leading farther back. Must be 2 of something she thinks. She starts to follow them getting farther and farther away from the team. Then all of a sudden they stop, she looks up and sees well nothing. That's odd she thought. She started walking and bumped into something, something really hard. She got up and put a hand out and it collided into something. "what the heck". Then she heard a sound of something opening and started backing away….

While she was backing away a ship appeared. "Oh my Gosh" Melissa said still backing away. Then this mist of some sort came from the ship and an opening of the ship started coming down. Melissa thinking this is too much for her started running back to camp only to run into something hard not as hard as before a person. At least she thought it was person until it became seen. Then she could clearly tell that this thing was not human anyone could see that. It has mesh netting and a mask like what she found earlier only not crested. She again started backing away and again bumped into another one of them. Well this one was not as nice as the other and made these clicking sounds and something that was like a roar came from its mask. Then 2 others appeared and they formed a circle around her...


	4. Chapter 4:Predators

Notes: PREDALIEN KING-hope ur still on to read this lol well maybe that's because im bored half to deaf and im still waiting for Hunter 2: too be updated! I will be gone for a lonnnnggg time (2 weeks) to go to Disney World and im getting in as many chapters as I can and my brain is very creative today for some reason ok more to the story…..

Chapter 4: Predators

Recap: Then she could clearly tell that this thing was not human anyone could see that. It has mesh netting and a mask like what she found earlier only not crested. She again started backing away and again bumped into another one of them. Well this one was not as nice as the other and made these clicking sounds and something that was like a roar came from its mask. Then 2 others appeared and they formed a circle around her...

Melissa almost fainted at the sight of 4 very big scary as heck things that surrounded her. She gulped quite loudly as the tallest and from what she could tell bulkiest thing came closer to her. Then it stopped and pulled at some tubes that were connected to its mask. When it took the mask off Melissa once more almost fainted she actually fell to the ground. "Im going to die….". Well the thing infront of her must of somehow understood and started laughing. This thing was laughing at her! Its mandibles opened wide as it laughed that was almost human like. She got up and was ready to tell if off when the one next to it pointed a spear at her face. She took this as a warning to not tell this thing off and backed away as far as she could from the thing. The thing with the mask off looked at her with its piercing eyes. What freaked her out more is when it spoke English as if it was nothing. "Ooman I would like my mask back". Melissa had to blink a few times when it dawned on her. The one they discovered was HIS mask oh she is in deep crap now. "Um no can do I need it im researching what happened here". They others surrounded the big thing all turned to the big thing and started clicking away. She tried to sneak away while they were dicussing and almost did if the second tallest one didn't see her. Then he yelled well clicked something to the others and Melissa took that as the get the heck out of there now sign. So she ran back to the team also screaming in the process. Well that got a lot of stares and she ran to camp and to where Clay was.

"Clay breathing hard things…..deep breath coming this way!". Clay only raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when he got this horrified look on his face and started taking short breaths as if someone was chokeing him. Melissa widened her eyes and go out her knife and threw it to where Clays neck was. Only it didn't hit Clay it went straight into a hand. Then as if Melissa hit the uncloaking device the thing was suddenly there and looking very very pissed. He let go on Clay's neck and looked at Melissa. Then without a second of waiting charged at her with these knifes that came out of one of their devices. Melissa grabbed her gun and pointed it at it. Well it must of have known what the gun was because it stopped and then cocked it's head at her. Then something hit her over the head and she blacked out but just before she did she saw the one infront of her take off its mask and stretched out its mandibles……

Note: dun dun dun no more till 2marow maybe dunno but I need good suggestions on what the pred's name should be I mean yea there is Scar but who are the others if you have ideas please tell me I need all the help I can get…..


	5. Chapter 5:Recovery

Note: ok im sorry for the ultra long wait but I went to Disney and then had lots of homework to do yea that's my excuse um anyway heres a chapter……

Chapter 5: Recovery

Last thing she could remember was being knocked out and seeing a ugly thing with mandibles in front of her. So once she came out of her knocked out self she wasn't surprised to be laying on the frigid ice. She rubbed her head which was bleeding and looked around to see if anyone had survived. Clay was laying right next to her and had fainted from not having enough oxygen. She got up and blinked her eyes to get the freezing snow off her eyelashes. Well isn't this nice she thought. She got on her two feet and almost fell down since it was pure ice beneath them. I'm going to try to talk to these things and maybe t hey will help . So she walked to where she last saw them or where she got cornered with them. Once she got there she stood there not knowing what to do so she did something that seemed best to do, talk. "Hello? I know your out here and I uh want to um talk out our problems so um can you come out maybe?". Great I sound like a sissy nice Melissa nice. She walked closer to where she thought the ship was and raised her hand trying to hit it only to have her hand go through thin air. Did they leave? Hmmm this is interesting.

Predator Pov

Scar watched as the human tried and failed to hit there ship. He chuckled at the thought of a ooman trying to talk to them. He remembered the ooman called Alexa and how she and him had worked to get out of the temple and how sad she looked when he was hurt. He shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his mind after all she was a ooman and nothing more. And now he was an Elder and leading a hunt to get rid of the evidence they left on his last hunt. A young blood came up to him and watched the ooman. "Is that the one you spoke of the one who helped save you?". Scar nodded his head no. "This one is different". The young blood nodded. "Should we kill her she has seen too much". Scar clicked his mandibles. "I'd like to learn more of this ooman we shall not kill her or any of her clan not yet". The young blood nodded and looked at the ooman wondering whats makes his Elder intrigued by it. Scar and the young blood headed back to the ship which they had moved knowing that the ooman would come back. Scar looked back at the ooman and thought she would be great for our clan if only she was one of us. With a deep sigh he went back on ship with the 3 young bloods.


End file.
